Juegos de Nintendo DS
La Nintendo DS es la última videoconsola portátil de Nintendo, lanzada entre 2004 y 2005 dependiendo del mercado, con un catálogo actual de más de 300 juegos de multitud de géneros. Actualmente es la videoconsola con más proyectos en desarrollo del mercado y el sistema portátil que tiene un mayor y más variado catálogo de juegos. La biblioteca de juegos de Nintendo DS cuenta con títulos de todos los géneros: desde aventuras, carreras, estrategia, lucha, RPG, plataformas, simuladores o deportes hasta otros que pocas o ninguna vez antes han sido explotados, como las mascotas virtuales (Nintendogs), juegos de inteligencia (Brain Training), juegos de medicina (Trauma Center) y aplicaciones como diccionarios, traductoras o agendas. Todos ellos hacen uso, en mayor o menor medida, de la pantalla táctil, el micrófono con reconocimiento de voz, la conexión Wi-Fi de Nintendo, los modos multijugador y todas las características de Nintendo DS. 0-9 *''1 vs. 100'' *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' *''42 Juegos de Siempre'' A *''ASH (Archaic Sealed Heat)'' *''Actionloop'' *''Actua Pool'' *''Advance Wars: Dark Conflict'' *''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' *''Age of Empires: Mythologies'' *''Age of Empires: The Age of Kings'' *''Air Traffic Chaos'' *''Ajedrez: Sigue Entrenando tu Cerebro'' *''Alex Rider Stormbreaker *''Allied Ace Pilots'' *''Alvin y las Ardillas (videojuego)'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''AMF Bowling Pinbusters!'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Animal Genius ¿Cuánto Sabes de Animales?'' *''Animal Paradise'' *''Animaniacs: Lights, Camera, Action!'' *''AniMates!'' *''Ankh: Curse of the Scarab King'' *''Anno 1701: Crea tu Imperio'' *''Another Code: Two Memories'' *''Apathy: Narugami Gakuen Toshi Densetsu Tantei Kyoku'' *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' *''Aquarium by DS'' *''Aquatic Tales'' *''Arctic Tale'' *''Arkanoid DS'' *''Arthur y los Minimoys'' *''Asphalt: Urban GT'' *''Asphalt: Urban GT 2'' *''Asterix: Brain Trainer'' *''Asterix en los Juegos Olímpicos'' *''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mision: Wifix'' *''Assassin´s Creed: Altair's Chronicles'' *''Atsumare! Power Pro Kun no DS Koushien'' *''ATV: Quad Frenzy'' *''Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang'' B *''B-17 Fortress in the Sky'' *''Baby Pals'' *''Bakushow: Desafía a tus Amigos'' *''Balls of Fury'' *''Bangai-O Spirits'' *''Barbie en La Princesa de los Animales'' *''Barbie en Las 12 Princesas Bailarinas'' *''Battles of Prince of Persia'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Berlitz: Basic Dictionary'' *''Best of Board Games DS'' *''Best of Test DS'' *''Big Brain Academy (NDS)'' *''Big Mutha Truckers'' *''Black & White DS'' *''Blades of Thunder 2 DS'' *''Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei'' *''Bleach: The Blade of Fate'' *''Bob Esponja: Aventura en la Atlántida'' *''Bob Esponja: El Vengador Amarillo'' *''Bob Esponja y Amigos: Batalla por la Isla del Volcán'' *''Bob Esponja y Amigos: El Ataque de los Juguetes Robóticos'' *''Bob Esponja y Amigos: ¡Unidos!'' *''Boing! Docomodake DS'' *''Bomberman DS'' *''Bomberman Land Touch!'' *''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' *''Bomberman Story DS'' *''Boogie'' *''Boulder Dash: Rocks!'' *''Brain Assist'' *''Brain Logic: Ejercicios de Lógica'' *''Brain Training'' *''Bratz 4 Real'' *''Bratz Forever Diamondz'' *''Bratz Ponyz'' *''Bratz Ponyz 2'' *''Bratz Super Babyz'' *''Brave: Shaman's Challenge'' *''Brothers in Arms DS'' *''Bubble Bobble: Double Shot'' *''Bubble Bobble Revolution'' *''Bunnyz'' *''Burnout Legends'' *''Buscando a Nemo'' *''Bust-a-Move DS'' C *''Cake Mania'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Card Fighters DS'' *''Carnival: Juegos de Feria'' *''Cars'' *''Cars: La Copa Internacional de Mate'' *''Cartoon Network Racing'' *''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' *''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' *''Cats & Dogs: Tus Mejores Amigos'' *''Catz'' *''Chessmaster: Descubre el Arte del Ajedrez'' *''Chicken Little: As en Acción'' *''Children of Mana'' *''Chronos Twin'' *''Clever Kids: Dino Land'' *''Clever Kids: Pony World'' *''Cocina conmigo: ¿Qué preparamos hoy?'' *''Cocoto Racers'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Colegas en el Bosque'' *''Command and Destroy'' *''Contact'' *''Contra 4'' *''Cookie & Cream'' *''Cooking Mama'' *''Cooking Mama 2'' *''Cosmetic Paradise: Maquíllate y Péinate'' *''Crash: ¡Guerra al Coco-Maníaco!'' *''Crash Boom Bang!'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crazy Pig'' *''Crosswords DS'' *''CSI: Oscuras Intenciones'' *''Cuida tu Granja'' *''Custom Robo Arena'' D *''De Diez en Diez: Una Aventura Matemática'' *''Death Jr. and the Science Fair of Doom'' *''Dead 'n' Furious'' *''Deep Labyrinth'' *''Descubriendo a los Robinsons'' *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' *''Dig Dug: Digging Strike'' *''Digimon World DS'' *''Dinasty Warriors DS: Fighter’s Battle'' *''Dino Master'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Disney Princesas: Joyas Mágicas'' *''Do You Speak English?'' *''Dogz'' *''Dolphinz: Aventuras en el Zoo Marino'' *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber'' *''Donkey Xote'' *''Doodle Hex'' *''Draglade'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Dragon Quest: Capítulos de los Elegidos'' *''Dragon Quest IX'' *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker'' *''Drawn to Life'' *''Dungeon Explorer'' E *''EA Playground'' *''Ecolis: Defensores del Bosque'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam or the Century'' *''El Señor de los Anillos: La Conquista'' *''Electroplankton'' *''Elements of Destruction'' *''Elite Beat Agents'' *''Encantada'' *''Endwar'' *''English Buddy'' *''English Training: Disfruta y Mejora tu Inglés'' *''Eragon'' *''Etrian Odyssey'' *''Evolution GT'' F *''F24 Stealth Fighter'' *''Fashion Designer: Style Icon'' *''Ferrary Challenge'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 07'' *''FIFA 08'' *''FIFA 09'' *''FIFA Street 2'' *''FIFA Street 3'' *''Final Fantasy III'' *''Final Fantasy IV'' *''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' *''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' *''Fizz'' *''Flipper Critters'' *''Freedom Wings'' *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist Dual Sympathy'' G *''Garfield 2'' *''Garfield Gets Real'' *''Garfield's Fun Fest'' *''Garfield's Nightmare'' *''Geometry Wars: Galaxies'' *''George de la Jungla'' *''Glory Days 2'' *''Go West! A Lucky Luke Adventure'' *''Golden Nugget Casino DS'' *''GoldenEye: Rogue Agent'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *''Greg Hastings’ Tournament Paintball Max’d'' *''Guilty Gear: Dust Strikers'' *''Guitar Hero: On Tour'' H *''HEROES of Mana'' *''Hamsterz'' *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Training'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Hannah Montana: ¡Música a Tope! *''Happy Feet'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harvest Moon DS'' *''Hell's Kitchen'' *''Hello, Pocoyó!'' *''Heracles: Battle with the Gods'' *''Herbie Rescue Rally'' *''High School Musical: ¡Prepárate para el Musical!'' *''High School Musical 2: ¡Vive el Verano!'' *''Honeycomb Beat'' *''Horse Life'' *''Horsez: Mi Aventura en el Rancho'' *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' I *''Ice Age 2'' *''Imagina ser Cocinera'' *''Imagina ser Diseñadora de Moda'' *''Imagina ser Estrella del Pop'' *''Imagina ser Mamá'' *''Imagina ser Mamá: Mira como Aprenden'' *''Imagina ser Patinadora'' *''Imagina ser Profesora'' *''Imagina ser Veterinaria'' *''Imagina ser: La Academia de Baile'' *''Imagina ser: Mi Diario Secreto'' *''Imagina ser: Tu Boda Perfecta'' *''Imagina ser: Tu Estudio de Moda'' *''Imagination Invaders'' *''Indoor Sports'' *''International Athletics'' *''Iron Man'' J *''Jackass DS'' *''Jam Sessions'' *''James Bond 007: Quantum of Solace'' *''James Pond: Codename Robocod'' *''Jenga World Tour'' *''Jewel Quest: Expeditions'' *''Jinetes en Acción: En Busca del Caballo de Oro'' *''Juega con tus Palabras'' *''Juiced 2: Hot Import Nights'' *''Jump Super Stars DS'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Justice League Heroes'' K *''Kakuromaniacs'' *''Kids Training'' *''Kim Possible: Global Gemini'' *''Kim Possible: Kimmunicator'' *''Kirby ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' *''Kirby: El Pincel del Poder'' *''Konami Arcade Classics'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors'' L *''LOSTMAGIC'' *''La Brújula Dorada'' *''La Escuela de Miedos de Casper: Travesuras en Clase'' *''La Leyenda de Spyro: La Fuerza del Dragón'' *''La Leyenda de Spyro: La Noche Eterna'' *''La Leyenda de Spyro: Un Nuevo Comienzo'' *''La Momia: La Tumba del Emperador Dragón'' *''La Sirenita: Aventura bajo el Mar'' *''La Telaraña de Carlota'' *''Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Ropero'' *''Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian'' *''Las Crónicas de Spiderwick'' *''Lego Batman: El Videojuego'' *''Lego Indiana Jones: La Trilogía Original *''Lego Star Wars II: La Trilogía Original *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga *''Let's Yoga!'' *''Littlest Pet Shop: Invierno'' *''Littlest Pet Shop: Jardín'' *''Littlest Pet Shop: Jungla'' *''Lock's Quest'' *''Locos por el Surf'' *''Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck'' *''Looney Tunes: Música Animada'' *''Los 4 Fantásticos y Silver Surfer'' *''Los Increíbles: La Amenaza del Socavador'' *''Los Simpson: El Videojuego'' *''Los Sims 2'' *''Los Sims 2: Mascotas'' *''Los Sims 2: Náufragos'' *''Los Sims 2: Vecinos y Mascotas'' *''Lost In Blue'' *''Lost In Blue 2'' *''Lost In Blue 3'' *''Lunar Knights: Vampire Hunters'' *''Luxor: Pharaoh's Challenge'' M *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar 2'' *''Madden NFL 06'' *''Madden NFL 07'' *''Madden NFL 08'' *''Magia En Acción'' *''Magical Starsign'' *''Mahjong: Sigue Entrenando tu Cerebro'' *''Mahjong Quest: Expeditions'' *''March of the Penguins'' *''Mario & Luigi: Compañeros en el Tiempo '' *''Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos'' *''Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno'' *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' *''Mario Kart DS'' *''Mario Party DS '' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: La Marcha de los Minis'' *''Martin Mystery: Cazador de Monstruos'' *''Martina en la Montaña'' *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' *''Marvel Trading Card Game'' *''Más Brain Training'' *''Maths for your Brain: Desarrolla tu Agilidad Mental'' *''Maths Play: Diviértete con los Números'' *''Maths Training del Prof. Kageyama'' *''Mech Assault: Phantom War'' *''Megaman Battle Network 5: Double Team DS'' *''Megaman Starforce: Dragon y Pegasus'' *''Megaman ZX'' *''Megaman ZX Advent'' *''Meteos'' *''Meteos: Magia Disney'' *''Metroid Prime: Hunters'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' *''Mi Clínica Veterinaria'' *''Mi Clínica Veterinaria en el Zoo'' *''Mi Experto en Alemán'' *''Mi Experto en Francés'' *''Mi Experto en Inglés'' *''Mi Experto en Vida Sana ¿Sabes Cómo Cuidarte?'' *''Mi Experto en Vida Sana: Dejar de Fumar'' *''Mi Experto en Vocabulario'' *''Mi Granja de Caballos'' *''Mi Hotel para Mascotas'' *''Mi Monstruo y Yo'' *''Mi Tienda de Cachorros'' *''Miami Nights: Singles in the City'' *''Micro Machines V4'' *''Midnight Play! Pack'' *''Mind Quiz: Your Brain Coach'' *''Mind Your Language'' *''MindStorm: Train Your Brain'' *''Mist'' *''Monster House'' *''Monster Trucks DS'' *''Moorhuhn: Jewel of Darkness'' *''Moorhuhn DS'' *''Mr. Bean (videojuego)'' *''Mr. DRILLER: Drill Spirits'' *''MTV Fan Attack'' *''Music Monstars'' *''MX vs. ATV Untamed'' *''My Animal Center in Africa'' *''My Animal Center in Australia'' *''My Baby Boy'' *''My Baby Girl'' *''My EcoPlanet: La Patrulla del Océano'' *''My EcoPlanet: Veterinarios al Rescate'' *''My Frogger Toy Trials'' *''My Horse & Me'' *''MySims'' *''Mystery Dungeon: Shiren the Wanderer'' *''Mystery Mansion'' N *''Namco Museum DS'' *''Nancy Drew and the Deadly Secret of Olde World Park'' *''Nanostray'' *''Naruto: Ninja Council'' *''Naruto: Ninja Council 2'' *''Naruto: Ninja Destiny'' *''Need for Speed: Carbono'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' *''Need for Speed: Undercover'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' *''Neves'' *''New International Track & Field'' *''New Super Mario Bros.'' *''New Touch Party Game'' *''New Zealand Story Revolution'' *''Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword'' *''Ninja Reflex'' *''Ninjatown'' *''Nintendo DS Browser'' *''Nintendo MP3 Player'' *''Nintendo Touch Golf: Birdie Challange'' *''Nintendogs: Chihuahua y Compañía'' *''Nintendogs: Dálmata y Compañía'' *''Nintendogs: Labrador y Compañía'' *''Nintendogs: Teckel y Compañia'' O *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''Operation: Vietnam'' *''Orcs & Elves'' P *''Pac 'n Roll'' *''Pac-Pix'' *''Pakaran Tenshi'' *''Panzer Tactics DS'' *''Pawly Pets: My Pet Hotel'' *''Pawly Pets: My Vet Practice'' *''Paws & Claws Pet Vet'' *''Pet Alien (videojuego)'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Justice for All'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials And Tribulations'' *''Picross DS'' *''PicPic'' *''Picto Image DS'' *''PikuPiku'' *''Ping Pals'' *''Pinky Street: Kira Kira'' *''Pippa Funnell'' *''Pirate Battle'' *''Piratas del Caribe: El Tesoro del Hombre Muerto (videojuego)'' *''Piratas del Caribe: En el Fin del Mundo (videojuego)'' *''Planet Puzzle League'' *''Platinum Sudoku'' *''Playmobil: Piratas al Abordaje'' *''Pogo Island'' *''Point Blank DS'' *''Pokémon Dash'' *''Pokémon Diamante'' *''Pokémon Perla'' *''Pokémon Platino'' *''Pokémon Link!'' *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de Rescate Azul'' *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores de la Oscuridad *''Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores del Tiempo *''Pokémon Ranger'' *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' *''Polarium'' *''Pony Friends'' *''Postman Pat'' *''Power Pocket Koushien'' *''Power Pro Kun Pocket 9'' *''Power Rangers: Super Legend'' *''PowerPlay Pool'' *''Powershot Pinball Constructor'' *''Practise English: Inglés para el Día a Día'' *''Prey the Stars'' *''Princesas sobre Hielo'' *''Princess Natasha'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 6'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2008'' *''Pro Evolution Soccer 2009'' *''Professor Brainium's'' *''Professor Layton & The Curious Village'' *''Project Hacker: Kakusei'' *''Project Rub'' *''Puffy Ami Yumi: The Genie & the Amp'' *''Puppy Luv: Cuida tu Cachorro'' *''Purr Pals'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-Chan Meiro no Mori no Doubutu Tachi'' *''Puyo Pop Fever'' *''Puyo Puyo Fever 2'' *''Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary'' *''Puzzle Buzzle'' *''Puzzle League DS'' *''Puzzle Quest'' Q *¿Quién Quiere Ser Millonario? *Quick Yoga Training R *''Race Driver: Create & Race'' *''Race Driver: GRID'' *''Rafa Nadal Tennis'' *''Rainbow Islands Revolution'' *''Ratatouille'' *''Ratatouille: ¡La Cocina Loca!'' *''Ratonpolis'' *''Rayman DS'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids 2'' *''Real Football 2008'' *''Red Bull: BC One'' *''Resident Evil: Deadly Silence'' *''Reto Mental'' *''Retro Atari Classics'' *''Rhythm & Notes'' *''Ridge Racer DS'' *''Robots'' S *''¡Shin Chan Flipa en Colores!'' *''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' *''Scurge Hive'' *''Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure'' *''SeaWorld: Adventure Parks'' *''Secret Files: Tunguska'' *''Sega Superstar Tennis'' *''Shining Stars: Super Starcade'' *''Showtime Championship Boxing'' *''Shrek: Ogritos y Drasnos'' *''Shrek SuperSlam'' *''Shrek Tercero'' *''Sid Maier's Civilation Revolution'' *''SimCity Creator'' *''SimCity DS'' *''Sims 2'' *''Sims 2 Mascotas'' *''Sims 2 Náufragos'' *''Snood 2: On Vacation'' *''Snowboard Kids SBK'' *''Soma Bringer'' *''Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic Rush Adventure'' *''Soul Bubbles'' *''Space Chimps: Misión Espacial *''Space Invaders Extreme'' *''Spectrobes'' *''Spectrobes: Beyond the Portals'' *''Speed Racer: El Videojuego'' *''Spider-Man 2 *''Spider-Man 3 *''Spider-Man: Amigo o Enemigo'' *''Spider-Man: El Reino de las Sombras'' *''Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory'' *''Spore Creatures'' *''Spyro Shadow Legacy'' *''Squad Command'' *''Star Fox Command'' *''Star Treck: Tactical Assault'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: Episodio III - La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Jedi Alliance'' *''Starz'' *''Steel Horizon'' *''Stratego: Next Edition'' *''Strawberry Shortcake: Pet Day Party'' *''Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberryland Games'' *''Strawberry Shortcake: The Four Seasons Cake'' *''Street Football DS'' *''Subbuteo'' *''Sudoku Master'' *''Sudokuro'' *''Summon Night'' *''Summon Night 2'' *''Summon Night: Twin Age'' *''Super Dodgeball Brawlers'' *''Super Fruit Fall'' *''Super Mario 64 DS'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Touch & Roll'' *''Super Nacho'' *''Super Princess Peach'' *''Super Robot Wars W'' *''Superbikes Riding Challenge'' *''Superman Returns'' T *''Taiko no Tatsujin DS'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tales of Hearts'' *''Tales of Innocence'' *''Tales of the Tempest'' *''Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop'' *''Tamagotchi Connexion: Corner Shop 2'' *''Tank Battles'' *''Tao's Adventure: Curse of the Demon Seal'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare'' *''Teenage Zombies: Invasion of the Alien Brain Thingys'' *''Tenchu: Dark Secret'' *''Tetris DS'' *''Texas Hold'em: Poker DS'' *''Texas Hold'em: Poker Pack'' *''The Ali & Aj Adventure'' *''The Cheetah Girls: Pop Star Sensations'' *''The Grinch: Stole Christmas!'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' *''The Rub Rabbits'' *''The Settlers DS'' *''The Urbz: Sims en la Ciudad'' *''The World Ends With You'' *''Theme Park'' *''Tiger Woods: PGA Tour 08'' *''Tigerz: Aventuras en el Circo'' *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Tony Hawk's Proving Ground'' *''Top Spin 2'' *''Top Spin 3'' *''Totally Spies! 2'' *''Totally Spies! 3: Agentes Secretos'' *''Touch Darts'' *''Touch Panic'' *''TouchMaster'' *''Toy Shop'' *''Training for you eyes'' *''Transformers Animated: El Videojuego'' *''Transformers: Autobots'' *''Transformers: Decepticons'' *''Trauma Center: Under the Knife'' *''Treasure Adventures'' *''Trioncube'' *''Tsumiki: La Torre Infernal'' *''Tus Amigos de Disney'' U *''Ultimate Band'' *''Ultimate Brain Games'' *''Ultimate Card Games DS'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat'' *''Ultimate Pocket Games DS'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Unsolved Crimes'' *''Undercover: Doble Traición'' V *''Vecinos Invasores'' *''Vecinos Invasores: ¡Hammy Enloquece!'' *''Vegas Casino: High 5!'' *''Veterinarios en Acción'' *''Viaje al Centro de la Tierra'' *''Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble'' *''Viva Piñata: Pocket Paradise'' W *''Wall-E'' *''Warhammer 40.000: Squad Command'' *''Wario: Master of Disguise'' *''Wario Ware: Touched!'' *''Winning Eleven DS'' *''Winx Club: Quest of the Codex'' *''World Championship Poker: Deluxe Series'' *''Worms: Open Warfare'' *''Worms: Open Warfare 2'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008'' *''WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009'' Y *''Yoshi Touch & Go'' *''Yoshi's Island DS'' *''Yosumin DS'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Card Almanac'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Spirit Caller'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008'' Z *''Zoo Hospital'' *''Zoo Keeper'' *''Zoo Tycoon DS'' *''Zoo Tycoon DS 2'' *''Zubo'' *